The present invention relates to a switch for automotive vehicles, in particular, a switch used in steering column assemblies. In switches of this type, connections are to be established between the contacts usually cast into a base plate and the connector contacts of the switch.
It is known per se to guide contact plates cast into the base plate as contact pins out of the casing so that the stationary contacts and the connectors are interconnected by integrally formed contact plates. However, measures of that type are feasible only if the number of connectors guided out of the switch is not excessively high and the connecting track between the stationary contacts and the connectors is short. Conversely, in a number of switches the stationary contacts are at a large distance from the connectors, as, for example, in switches used with steering column assemblies wherein switching contacts are housed in the rotatable or telescopic lever end of the switch lever. Contacts of the afore-described type are shown, for example, in DE-AS 2853746 according to which the stationary contacts arranged within the handle are guided via movable conduits in the interior of the switch lever to the switch casing on the steering column assembly. The connection of the switches to the contacts involves relatively high efforts.
It is the object of the invention to provide a simpler solution which, on the one hand, does not require any special technique for establishing a connection between the stationary contacts and the flexible connecting conduits and, on the other hand, eliminates the need to guide the connecting conduits through the interior of the switch lever.